First Greater Hulstria
Following Apartheid, the IHP introduced a massive constituional overhaul that returned Gishoto to its historic name of Hulstria, and restored the old Hulstrian Monarchy. Following the unanimous passing of the bill in the Central Diet, Rudolph Rothingren-Traugott was coronated Kaiser Rudolph III, Emperor of Hulstria. This restored the House of Rothingren-Traugottto the throne. History Rudolphian Revolution The future Archon of Gishoto and Emperor of Greater Hulstria Rudolph was born in Ostravan, Nirald, Rildanor; his family was living in exile in Rildanor at the time and many of the Rothingren-Traugott forutnes were stationed there. His father was Archduke Sigmund and his mother Archduchess Monika von Rothingren-Traugott. Archduke Sigmund was the Great Grandson of Percival von Rothingren-Traugott, the only surviving son of Kaiser Klaus Gustav III who was assassinated in the August coup. Following the assassination of Klaus Gustav, Percival and his family fled the country, which was being rocked by a Communist take over, to Rildanor. When the communists finally formally seized power, they officially exiled the Rothingrens, placing them on the "black list". Despite attempts by Philip Strauss and other members of the KHP, including pro-monarchists, were unable to get them removed from that list. When communism finally collapsed a long process was opened to finally allow the Rothingrens to return to the country. Rudolph was primarily raised by his paternal grandmother, Archduchess Klaudia, after whom he would name his only daughter. Klaudia enstilled in him traits of what she though a monarch should be. She had the foresight to realize that the Hulstrian Monarchy would most likely be restored in his lifetime, as already the Imperial Hulstrian Party had begun pushing it's return. When Rudolph was 12 his father decided to send him to bordering school in the Holy Luthori Empire, specifically in Liore, Agathion. It is during his time in Luthori, that Rudolph would develop a love of Fencing and Sharpshooting. However when Rudolph was 16, his grandmother Klaudia died of a massive heartattack. Rudolph was devistated and following his completion of his final term in Liore, and against his father's wishes, he decided to visit Kazulia, his grandmothers homeland. Rudolph landed in Kazulia in 2329. While he would only stay in the country for a little over a year, it would be a life changing experience for him. When he first arrived he met with many member of the Kazulian Aristocracy, particually Hulstrian members. After nearly 3 months of social engagements, Rudolph traveled to Hent, where he spent several months just meeting with common Hulstrians, many of whom had traveled to Kazulia to see him, because while Gishoto was no longer communist, the IHP had not been able to have his family's name removed from the "black list." It was in Hent that he picked up curling. His grandmother had always said that he needed to learn to curl because,"Curling is the one constant in Hulstria, governments come and go but curling is the people's sport and it never fades away." In the late 2350's the Imperial Hulstrian Party secretly began the process of removing the Rothingren-Traugott family from the "black list". In 2361 their work came to a head when they formally removed the Rothingren-Traugott family name from the exiled list. 6 months after being invited to return to Schloss Kien Rudolph, Hélène, and Klaudia landed in Kien. Rainer would arrive a day later from his studying in Malivia, and Dominik would be tied up in his studies for several more months in Kanjor. Upon arrival in Hulstria Hélène change you name and styling from Princess Hélène de Nareath to Archduchess Helene von Rildanreich, while continuing to use your husbands last name for legal documents. After getting settled in Schloss Fliederbrunn, Rudolph began meeting with members of the IHP such as future Archon Franz IV von Strauss. It was in these meetings that formal plans were laid out for the restoration of the monarchy. These plans detailed that Rudolph would have to become well known and popular with the people if he wanted to successfully take the Hulstrian throne. So Rudolph began what amounted to a decade long publicity tour, giving speeches, opening building, christening ships, ect. All were meant to build up his public like ability, which would then be tested by running him for Archon. 1st Imperial Crownlands of Greater Hulstria Following the restoration of the Imperial Dynasty to the throne, the Imperial Hulstrian Party, the majority of whose party leaders were comprised of the Strauss Family and other high-level noble families, dissolved due to lack of leadership with the restoration of the Imperial Court. In April 2381, the Christian Communist Party resurfaced and attempted to overthrow the government and install a second Communist Regime. It failed with the re-establishment of the IHP and the creation of several new monarchist parties and the rebirth of the United Democrats of Gishoto as the United Democrats of Hulstria. The Royalist parties banded together and formed the Purple Coalition, named for the color that symbolizes the Hulstrian Imperial Family. On June 17th, 2396, Rudolph III died of complications from Rapid Onset Alzheimers. His son, Rainer, assumed the throne and was coronated Emperor Rainer IV of Hulstria. With the fall of the United Democrats in 2399, the conservative parties of Hulstria once again gained total control of the Imperial Diet. This was not to last however. In the first decade of the 25th century the new United Socialist Workers' Party was formed and quickly began to take seats from the Purple Coalition. In 2413 a new party was founded to represent a growing Mormon minority. Seen as a threat to the integrity of the state, the royalists tried to have the group disbanded. It refused to disband, so legal preceding started in the Imperial Tribunal, which the new party ignored. Within two years a new party formed called the Crown Loyalists, which while royalist, was opposed to apartheid. At roughly the same time the Hulstrian Nationalist Party ceased to exist. Seizing his opportunity, Tenno Meiji Takara of the Gao-Showa, returned to the nation and re-founded the Gao-Showa Peoples' Party. In 2419 the GSPP returned to the Diet and within two years Apartheid had ended and the Imperial Tribunals concluded. With the threat of the Monarchy being overthrown in the near future the Hulstrian aristocracy aproached their Gao-Showa counterparts to reach a compromise. The nation would remain united under a Dual Monarchy with the Hulstrian population in the west of the nation under the Kaiser and the Gao-Showa population in the east under the Tenno. With this compromise in place the Gao-Showa agreed to support the Kaiser and the new Dual Monarchy of Hulstria & Gao-Soto was formed. Category:History of Dovani